


i can be one or the other

by fightingfuries



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, idiots to lovers, take your bro on a sneaky valentine's date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingfuries/pseuds/fightingfuries
Summary: TK just got dumped and the carefully planned out Valentine’s Day outing he’d planned is now wasted money. But wait, bros can go indoor rock climbing and go to a fancy restaurant, right? A little Palentine’s day, if you will. At the end of the day the only thing left on the list is ‘have awesome sex’. Which they’re obviously not going to do. haha… unless...?
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 21
Kudos: 337





	i can be one or the other

**Author's Note:**

> this stupid idea jumped into my brain on valentine's day and then it took me a month to finish it. Thanks you [blghorny](https://twitter.com/hotknife666) for reading through this for me to make sure it didn't suck and for adding commas where I needed them.

All my life looking for friends and lovers  
I can be one or the other or we can just let it be

-All My Life, Chef’s Special

\--

Nolan gets the text while CoD is loading on his Xbox. It’s their day off and he plans on not moving from his spot on the sofa for at least two hours, he might as well check his phone now in case it is something important.

It’s not. It’s TK.

Travis flyers camp:  
_ wanna come rock climbing with me _

You:  
_ no. _

Travis flyers camp:  
_ please?????!!!? _

Nolan ignores him and starts his game. His phone vibrates a few more times on the coffee table, but he ignores that too.

When TK shows up at his door half an hour later Nolan can’t say he is surprised, but he also cannot say he isn’t annoyed. Nolan opens the door just so he can slam it in TK’s face as soon as he opens his mouth.

“That’s not funny Patty,” TK yells through the door, “it never was!”

“Disagree,“ Nolan says when he lets TK in; he doesn’t need TK yelling every embarrassing story he has of him up and down the street. The people who live across from them already look at him sideways every time they see him back out of the driveway, just because he accidentally ran over their recycling bins one time and they had to order new ones.

“You ready to go, bud?” TK asks, like Nolan agreed to anything.

Nolan’s already back in his spot on the sofa and resuming his game. “I’m not going rock climbing with you. I have plans.”

TK glances at the TV. “Like what, playing video games all day? We do that all the time. This’ll be fun. Come on.

“Pass,” Nolan says, then, “Move, asshole,” when TK stands directly in front of him blocking his view of the TV.

“I already paid for it,”TK pleads.

“You’ll live.” Unlike Nolan’s character who he can hear dying on screen.

TK looks concerned just then. “Oh is it- can you not because of your-” and he gestures at his head.

Nolan bristles, “Jesus no, It’s fine. I just don’t want to.”

“You afraid of heights or something? Is that why you don’t want to come?” TK asks, all concern gone and now he’s just gearing up to really piss Nolan off.

Nolan pushes past TK on his way to grab a Gatorade out of the fridge. Ignoring TK won’t make him shut up, but responding will just give him more ammunition.

TK has his shit-eating grin on. “Aw, baby. I’ll catch you if you fall,” he coos.

“Fuck off, I’m not scared of heights.” Nolan knows what TK is doing. He can already feel himself falling for it though.

“Afraid I’m gonna beat you to the top?”

He’s a professional athlete, okay? He’s supposed to be competitive, it’s what he gets paid for. Somehow TK always manages to use that to get Nolan to do stupid shit, like see which one of them can eat more spicy tuna rolls without tearing up, or indoor Nerf gun battles which end up breaking a lamp and somehow a dining room chair.

“Like you could reach the top with your short little arms.”

TK smiles like he knows he’s won, “You’re all talk and no action, 19.”

Nolan sighs, but he shuts down his game.

“I’ll buy you dinner after,” TK says and he manages not to look smug, just excited. It makes Nolan soften a little. TK sometimes gets these ideas in his head and gets all giddy about them, but then he drops them just as easily; but occasionally he’ll get really into something and then be really crushed if it doesn’t happen. It’s hard to tell which ideas stick, but this rock climbing thing weirdly seems one of them.

“Whatever,” Nolan grumbles and ambles towards his bedroom as slowly as possible to find some clothes that are slightly more appropriate for outside the house.

“Maybe wear some pants that don’t have a hole on the ass,” TK yells after him.

They don’t. There’s a hole on his right hip that you can’t even see if Nolan’s wearing dark underwear.

Nolan flips him off, but TK just smiles wider, “Attaboy.”

He throws on some clothes and goes into his bathroom to do his hair and put on some deodorant. He can hear TK walking around in his bedroom which never ends well.

“Don’t touch my fucking stuff!” Nolan yells through the door.

“I’m not!” TK yells back, sounding guilty as hell, but is not like Nolan can check on him, he has gel all over his hands. He’ll just have to put Travis in a headlock until he tells him what he’s done later.

TK knocks on the bathroom door, “I’ll wait for you in the car. Hurry up, princess.”

TK obviously can’t see the scowl he directs at the door, but he thinks TK might be able to feel it anyway.

\--

When they get to the rock climbing place there are red and pink balloons all over the lobby and the girl at the desk is wearing a heart-shaped name tag.

“Dude, I think it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Weird,” TK says and jogs up to the climbing wall and starts inspecting the ropes like he knows what he’s looking at. Which he absolutely does not.

They get clipped into these harnesses that frame their junk really weirdly and their spotters give them a short explanation and some safety pointers and then they’re off.

So, like, the rock climbing actually _ is _fun. They are pretty evenly matched; Nolan has a longer range but TK is like a little squirrel or something zipping his way up the wall. TK does get overconfident a couple of times and yelps every time he loses his grip and falls off the wall. Which is hilarious as fuck and makes Nolan cackle everytime. After the third time Nolan feels like Travis is maybe falling on purpose because he looks pleased as hell just hanging on his rope, grinning up at Nolan.

After 45 minutes of increasingly more difficult routes and increasingly more ridiculous stunts from TK, their time is up.

There is a drinks counter in the climbing hall and TK buys Nolan an overpriced smoothie and then fucks off somewhere for like ten minutes, scurrying away like a hyper little lapdog.

He’s back suddenly, “I bought you a change of clothes, come on.”

They walk into a small dressing room which is just a wooden bench pushed to one wall with a bunch of hooks above it. There are two garment bags hanging from the hooks. Nolan knows that bag, he’s pretty sure that one normally hangs in his closet at Kev’s house and has his blue Armani suit inside.

“Why the hell do you have my suit?”

“I grabbed it when you were in the bathroom brushing your hair. Can’t go to the restaurant in sweaty T-shirts.”

“I wasn’t- Why is it here?” Nolan thinks this is pretty out there, even for TK. 

“Because I brought it, duh,” TK says, unhelpfully.

He physically has to force himself to calm down, breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. Getting worked up isn’t good for him, he reminds himself. “Can’t we just grab sushi or something?”

“This’ll be better. Come on, get dressed or we’ll be late for our reservation.” 

Reservation? When did TK have time to book a restaurant? “What the fuck dude?” he tries, but TK is already down to his underwear and pulling his own suit out of the other garment bag. Nolan isn’t sure where this particular bout of TK mania is going to lead, but a dinner where they have to wear suits doesn’t sound too terrible. He’s pretty sure TK won’t lead him somewhere where he’ll be in physical danger while he’s wearing this suit. TK knows how much he loves this suit and what he has vowed to do if it somehow gets fucked up. Plus he came here in TK’s car and he does not feel like having to sit in awkward silence with an Uber driver, or worse, getting stuck with a chatty one. Nolan has found that sometimes it’s best just to go along with TK when he’s like this.

They get dressed and make it to the car and TK is acting marginally more normal. That is, he hasn’t pulled any more surprises on Nolan. 

“Oh yeah, here.” TK pulls a tie from somewhere and hands it to him. It’s already tied. Nolan has to press his fingers to his eyes and clench his jaw shut for a moment. He wants to shake TK and make him explain what the hell he is doing. He slips the tie over his head instead, only asks “Jesus, how fancy is this place?”

“Not that fancy,” TK says, as he pulls onto the street.

\--

The restaurant is the fucking Four Seasons so it absolutely is that fancy.

The hostess walks them to their table after TK tells her his name and she checks the reservation. The place is packed and there are more Valentine’s day decorations, only more bougie and subtle this time; just red roses on every table and a shitton of candles everywhere.

“What the fuck dude,” Nolan whispers to Travis as they pass their dozenth couple staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. This is going to be so awkward. 

Their table is near the back of the restaurant, half-hidden behind a giant version of a plant every instagram model has in her house.

The hostess leaves them with a smile and a ‘your server will be with you soon’. ‘Soon’ apparently means right this fucking minute as their waitress is handing them pretentious menus printed on thin wooden boards before Nolan can really lay into TK.

There apparently is a set menu for the day with an special wine pairing. Which, _ what the fuck Teeks. _TK is doing a very fine job of pretending not to see the looks Nolan is sending him, which is bullshit because the waitress definitely sees and probably thinks he’s having some sort of stroke.

As soon as she leaves Nolan asks, voice very level, “What the fuck, dude?” for what feels like the tenth time today.

TK has the nerve to look innocent, “What?”

“Why are we in a fancy fucking restaurant on Valentine’s Day?”

They are interrupted by their waitress bringing their drinks, sparkling water for Nolan and the specially paired wine for TK. He takes a tiny sip to try it and pretends like he tastes the apricots and earthy notes in it. Travis doesn’t know shit about wine, which he’s called ‘expired grape juice’ more than once. Just for that Nolan vows to steal sips from him the whole night.

The first course is crab tartare and Nolan freaking loves crab, which is the only reason he doesn’t just up and leave right now. He does still plan on interrogating TK, but he keeps getting interrupted by their freakily efficient waitress and delicious food.

The main course is beef short ribs that are so good Nolan almost moans.

“Keep it in your pants, bud, we're in public,” TK says.

Okay, so maybe he fully moaned.

“Shut up. This is a private moment between me and my dinner,” Nolan says.

TK smiles his crooked smile and Nolan suddenly notices he must have shaved this morning, his chin and upper lip are all smooth. He has sort of a nice face, only you can't tell most of the time because of the stupid hats and the terrible facial hair, but right now, in the soft light of the restaurant, he looks almost handsome. Not that Nolan would ever tell him that. Beyond not wanting TK’s head to get any bigger, that would just be a weird thing to tell a buddy. He shouldn’t even be thinking it. It’s probably just the lighting in this place and the three sips of wine he stole.

Dessert is a single elaborately decorated fruit tart with two forks. Nolan is going to add it to the list of whatthefuckery, but first he’s going to eat his fair share. For once TK seems willing to share instead of just eating most of it himself, like he does when they share appetizers or bar food when they go out. 

As soon as the waitress brings them the bill in a leather envelope TK grabs it and stuffs his credit card inside, not even looking at the price. Which is probably fucking steep considering the amount and quality of the food they just consumed. Plus those fancy ass wines TK had.

He really can’t put it off any longer. “Trav, what are we doing here?” Nolan asks.

TK’s looking shifty. “Having dinner?” he asks, but he doesn’t meet Nolan’s eyes.

“I mean, you booked a Valentine’s Day dinner at the fanciest place in town.”

“So what?” TK looks vaguely guilty.

“And then there was the whole rock climbing thing.”

TK shrugs, still not meeting his eyes.

Nolan’s heartbeat speeds up for some reason. “Is this- This all seems like something you would do on a date.”

TK fiddles with the leather envelope and he glances up at Nolan only to look back down again.

Nolan doesn't understand why TK would spring something like this on him. He feels very weird. Maybe if he'd had some time to prepare for this, like if Travis had said something earlier and given him some time to get used to the idea. Something occurs to him suddenly. “Why aren’t you doing all of this with your girlfriend?”

Now TK just looks sad. “We broke up.” Oh. Ah.

“Shit, sorry bro.” Nolan lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. 

“It’s fine,” TK says with a face that doesn’t look fine. “We weren’t that serious.”

“Still sucks.”

“Yeah,” TK sighs, “and I had all of this shit planned and I kinda forgot about it until I got the reminder for the reservations in my inbox. Seemed a waste to just cancel it all.” He shrugs again, tries to smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “But we can go home now if it’s too weird.”

Nolan really should say yes, but Teeks just looks so beaten down and Nolan cannot deal with his stupid hang-dog expression the whole way home. Plus earlier this season TK was always just around, trying to get Nolan to talk, or laugh, or go outside, and when Nolan wanted to do none of those things TK was still there. He let Nolan just be silent and angry and scowl in his direction. Which made everything just a tiny bit easier. Maybe it’s time to return the favor.

“What else do you have planned?” He asks.

“You don’t have to-” TK starts.

“I mean this day hasn’t totally sucked. I kinda wanna see what the rest of Valentine’s Day according to Travis Konecny looks like.”

TK’s whole face lights up, Nolan hates how it makes him helplessly want to smile back.

“Dude, really? I have more cool stuff planned. You’re gonna love it. Okay, so I got us a room here-”

“Nope. That's not happening.” Nolan honestly should have known, Jesus Christ. “I’m not going up to the Honeymoon Suite with you to have romantic missionary sex.”

TK waggles his eyebrows, “Dude don’t front, you know you want a piece of this. No, I booked us massages.”

“That’s still weird, dude. I’m not doing a couples’ massage with you.”

“We get massages all the time.”

“That’s different.”

“It’s not weird if you don’t make it weird. Come on, I know your shoulder’s been bugging you.”

It has. And Nolan feels weird asking for massages from the trainers for it when he’s not even playing.

\--

TK’s carrying his bag up with them in the elevator, which is suspicious, but not immediately concerning.

As soon as they get to the room, TK escapes into the bathroom to ‘go change’. Nolan really hopes he doesn’t come out wearing like sexy lingerie or something. He wouldn’t put it past TK though.

Turns out TK did book a suite. In the living room bit there are two massage tables set up and there is a massive basket with champagne and treats on the coffee table in front of a boring beige sofa. There are a bunch of candles all over the place. Nolan is choosing to ignore that in favor of moving the tables a little further apart. Out of hand holding distance. Not that he thinks that TK would try that. It’s just- it’s more buddies like that.

TK comes out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy white robe. He is smiling ear to ear. “I’m stealing these robes.”

“They’ll just charge your credit card.”

“Still. Come on dude, get naked.”

“Jesus, is there always this much undressing on dates with you?”

TK just raises his eyebrows, like _ wouldn’t you like to know, _ and slaps Nolan’s ass on the way to the bathroom, “Hop to it, Patty.”

The masseurs come in while Nolan is in the bathroom. Nolan kept his boxers on. TK had no such reservation, he shrugs off the robe and climbs butt-ass naked onto the table. His masseur thankfully covers his ass with a towel before getting to work.

“Anything that’s tense or any areas you want me to focus on?” Nolan is still standing next to his table and sort of jumps when his masseuse speaks. He can feel himself going red. Tries to cover it by taking off the robe and climbing onto his own table.

“Shoulders maybe,” he says.

“Okay great,” his masseuse says, her voice is very pleasant, and “Would you prefer unscented oil?”

“Oh, uh yeah. If you have it,” he says, surprised.

“Your boyfriend made sure we brought some for you,” she smiles.

Nolan blushes hard. But what is he going to say? That he’s just having a platonic couples’ massage with his straight teammate? That’s gonna be a lot more awkward to explain than just letting her assume they are together.

Her hands are warm but not hot when she touches his back. The perfect temperature. Nolan wonders if that is somehow an entry requirement for massage school.

The massage is actually very nice. He can hear TK keeping up a steady stream of dialogue with his masseur on the other table, but that’s basically white noise to Nolan at this point. His masseuse doesn’t expect him to talk, sometimes she asks him if the pressure is alright.

It’s different getting a massage when his muscles aren’t already screaming at him. It’s nice. He feels boneless and relaxed, near the end he legit feels like he’s melting into the table.

After what must be half an hour, he hears TK and the masseurs moving as if from a long way away. He tries to lift himself up but a warm hand on his lower back stops him. “Just relax dude, Seth said the tables belong to the hotel. You can chill out on them as long as you want,” TK says from closer now. That sounds really nice, actually. Besides, Nolan isn’t sure he could get up right now even if he tried.

He must doze off a little because the next thing he knows he’s woken up by a door slamming and some people talking loudly in the hallway.

He stretches after he gets off the tables, rolls his shoulders. He feels pretty great, the ache in his shoulder is gone and his muscles feel all nice and loose. He grabs his T-shirt and jeans from TK’s bag and pulls them back on before heading into the bedroom.

“Welcome back to the mortal plane, buddy.” TK’s on the bed watching the gigantic television, with the volume turned down very low. Back when his migraines were less manageable, TK used to swear he could hear what was happening on screen like this, ‘I got super hearing Patty, I’m like spider-man.’ He is still wearing his robe. Nolan really hopes he’s not still naked under there, but he wouldn’t bet money on it.

“Told you this was gonna be great. Top tier idea or what?”

Nolan shrugs but he can’t stop the smile creeping up his face. TK smiles back, his ‘I just did a good thing’ grin.

“Got you something.” TK tosses him a pink bag.

Inside is something red and silky. Nolan puts it back immediately, he can feel his face heating stupidly.

“You’re not even going to try them on? After I bought you dinner and everything?”

“It’s going to take a lot more than dinner and a massage to get me to put on a thong.”

“It’s not a thong!” TK says, outraged. “They are very tasteful, crotchless panties.”

“Jesus Christ.” Nolan flings the bag at TK’s head who is laughing his head off. “Freak.”

Nolan settles down on the bed and TK turns up the volume. They watch a shitty Valentine’s movie on Netflix. TK drags the gift basket into the bedroom at some point and starts opening everything in it, there’s a lot of chocolate, but there are also pink gummy bears that taste like rosé and heart-shaped cookies. Nolan has half a glass of champagne,TK has half a bottle.

On screen the nondescript white couple are having a ridiculous argument when TK asks “So what would it take?”

“Huh?” Nolan shoves another handful of gummies into his mouth.

“What would it take for you to put on a thong?”

“Nothing.”

“I knew you were easy.”

“Nothing, because I’m not wearing it.”

“There’s gotta be something.” TK picks up the room service menu. “Let’s see, how about a nice T-bone steak? No, caviar?”

“I’m not wearing a thong _ or _ eating fish eggs.”

“Caviar is fish eggs? Gross.” TK makes a face. “Hot air balloon ride? Diamond necklace?”

“Give it up dude.”

“How ‘bout a car- a Porsche. Are you really gonna sit there and tell me you won’t put on some sexy underwear if I buy you a Porsche? Get real Patty.”

“Fine, buy me a Porsche and we’ll talk,” Nolan says just to shut him up.

“So materialistic.”

“You are the one trying to bribe me with expensive shit.”

“How about a handjob?” TK asks, as easy as when he offered to buy him a steak.

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m really good at them.” TK’s voice gets low and he looks at Nolan in a way that he must mean to be seductive. It doesn’t work. It shouldn’t work. Nolan’s heart thumps loudly.

“Just because you can get yourself off-”

“Not just myself.” TK’s hand is suddenly on his thigh, it’s very warm, his fingers dragging along the inseam of Nolan’s jeans. Nolan is afraid to breathe. TK’s fingers slip higher and higher. Nolan feels something stir in him. He jumps off the bed.

“Date’s over. Take me home.”

“Sorry, sorry” TK says, he throws his hands up. “Pats, chill.” After a moment he puts the grin back on his face. Like it’s a joke. It’s just a joke. “I'll stop. Just come back to bed.” 

And that’s just- Nolan doesn’t need to hear TK say that, even in this context. Which, he supposes, is TK in a hotel suite very probably naked underneath that bathrobe, after he paid for an expensive dinner and just offered to give Nolan a handjob. Nolan is not getting back on that bed.

“I need to take my meds soon anyway.”

“They’re in my bag.”

“What?”

“You think I was gonna take you out all day and not bring your pills?”

Nolan’s brain is unable to process any of that. His heart is still beating pretty loudly and he just knows his entire face is red. It’s probably all up on his chest and neck too. He pushes his hair back and scrubs his hands across his face. Like that will help. If he could just get a little air, go outside for a bit, cool off, take some yoga breaths. 

“It’s in the other room,” Travis says, nonsensically. “Next to the door.”

“What?”

“My bag. With your pills,” TK says, like Nolan is the one acting crazy right now.

Yup, there they are, Nolan’s little bottle of pills that he keeps in his bedside table. He shakes a pill out into his hand and grabs one of the water bottles off the desk to swallow it down.

He pauses in the doorway. He should make TK drive him back, this has gone far enough. Valentine’s Day must be messing with his head or something and TK is still getting over his break-up.

“Let’s at least finish the movie,” TK says like he gives a shit about the plot of this stupid romcom. Nolan’s about to tell him that but when he looks up Teeks looks uncertain.

Nolan thinks about TK bringing his favorite suit and tying his tie for him, and making sure Nolan takes his meds on time and that the masseuse brought unscented massage oil for him and feels- He just feels a lot of feelings about it, none of which he particularly wants to name or acknowledge right now with TK on the bed looking at him with one knee pulled up and opened to the side. He should look stupid, like some parody of an instagram thirst trap, but the thing is Nolan’s mouth does feel dry and he has a hard time swallowing. He takes another sip of water.

Nolan supposes he’s just caught off guard, which is how he ends up back on the bed anyway.

They carefully don’t touch or even talk much for the rest of the movie.

On screen the couple have found their way back to each other and the music swells as they kiss.

“Can I kiss you?” TK asks with absolutely no preamble.

Nolan knew getting back on the bed was a mistake. “Jesus christ. Do you have a lighter? I'm going to burn those fucking panties.”

“No, not for the- I just really want you to- I just want to be kissed.”

And TK looks really fucking sadsack all of a sudden, but Nolan is not going to do that. He’s already feeling all kinds of weird with Teeks looking at him like that, he doesn’t want to- He just doesn’t need that on top of it.

“I'm not going to kiss you.” Nolan just wants to make that clear.

“Just a little bit, no homo,” TK pleads.

“No. But if you get over here I'll cuddle you.”

Travis is like a fucking monkey the way he wraps himself around Nolan. He clings on with every single one of his limbs, his bare legs are rubbing against Nolans, his leg hair a little scratchy but in a nice way. Nolan extracts one arm to wrap it around TK so the cuddling isn't so one-sided.

“You could have gone on Tinder, bet there are a lot of lonely girls waiting to hook up on there today. Or, fuck, the way you’ve been playing lately, you could go to Liberty Place and I’ll bet half the people in there would offer to suck your dick.”

“I didn’t want some random hook-up. I wanted to spend time with you.”

The cuddling was also a mistake. Nolan can see that now. TK presses the back of his fingers to Nolan’s cheek, which is probably still hot. Nolan makes his face go blank to cover it up. 

“And it was good, right?” TK asks, always desperate for confirmation that he did a good thing, “You had fun, right?”

“Yeah.” He did.

“Me too. Way more than I would have had with some rando off of Tinder.” TK gives one of the biggest yawns ever so Nolan has a lovely view of his back molars. “I'm really glad you're here with me. Even if you won't put out.” His fingers are playing with the hair behind Nolan’s ear now.

“Thanks man.”

And then they are kissing which is not what Nolan meant to do at all.

Nolan pulls back almost as soon as he realizes what’s happening. “Not cool,” he says and tries to move out of TK’s grip.

“You kissed me!” Nolan doesn’t think that’s true, but he can’t be sure. Not with the way his heart is going all funny and he wants to lean back in to do it again. He wants to find out what TK tastes like, what noises he makes. He wants to climb on top of him and find out once and for all if he is naked under that robe. He wants to see if he can make TK blush, make him shut up.

“I know you’re sad because you got dumped but i’m not- i’m not going to be your fucking rebound.”

“Is it really a rebound if I've wanted to do that since day one?”

Nolan can’t really deal with that right now, so he just kisses TK. He doesn’t climb on top of him, but he wants to when TK opens his mouth, gets their tongues involved, lets his hands roam all over.

Nolan has to break the kiss, just to preserve his sanity. And his virtue probably. TK uses the opportunity to climb into Nolan’s lap and start kissing him again.

He’s starting to feel pretty light-headed when TK breaks the kiss to bite his earlobe, to explore Nolan’s neck with his mouth. Nolan’s hand is in TK’s hair. Huh. 

“This is such a bad idea,” Nolan says.

“Yeah,” TK smiles, showing all his teeth.

“So that was it? Valentine’s Day according to Travis Konecny?”

“That was it?’ TK says, offended. “That was not enough for you? This was a banging date.” TK pulls back a little, but presses his hand up underneath Nolan’s T-shirt to compensate for the distance. “Well there was one thing,” he grins, moving his hand up, up, up revealing more of Nolan’s torso on the way. “But you already made your feelings about romantic missionary sex clear, sooo...” he trails off. 

Nolan lets him pull his shirt off. And god help him, but Nolan says, “I might be persuaded to change my mind about that.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/TillyHasOpinion)


End file.
